REMOGG y Otros
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: slash/yaoi pequeñas historias sobre algunos personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados.  ya cambié el título, je je me equivoque en eso aquí habrá principalmete REMOGG. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.  Espero disfruten leyendo, que yo me divierto escribiendo. XD
1. REMOGGHelado

Atención…

Este es una historia cortita, parte de una serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la advertencia contenido slash/yaoi, por lo que si no te agradan este tipo de historias, media vuelta y marchen, a leer otra de mis historias, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. X3

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Esto lo escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial.

**REMOGG****:**

**Helado**

_Era un día soleado, hacía calor._

_Estaba en le laboratorio, enfrascado en los planos de un nuevo invento, cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba la tonada del camión de los helados._

_Al salir a la calle, ya había un montón de niños rodeando al camión, arrasando con todas las paletas…_

_Al final, ni siquiera quedaban esas horribles paletas de tofu._

_Regresé dentro, Voltar y Apocalipsis ya estaban devorando sus paletas…_

-demonios… otra vez, ¿es que algún día lograré obtener una de esa paletas de chocolate?

Ya estaba en su laboratorio, trabajando nuevamente en sus planos, cuando…

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Doctor Frogg?

-trabajando en…

-¿adivina qué? ¡Conseguí uno de chocolate!

-hummm...… -_Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la frase…-_ oh, qué bien…

¿Qué ocurre? Eh… ¿tú no conseguiste uno?

-no

-¿quieres del mío?-Amenaza inclinó hacia el científico, que estaba sentado y le ofreció de su paleta, aunque casi la metió en su boca.

-No, no, gracias.

-vamos…-_al levantar_ _la vista, tenías esa cara, esa a la que esta vez, no me pude resistir…_

-anda…Amenaza le acercó nuevamente la paleta, pero cuando Frogg trató de tomarla, ésta resbaló de entre sus garras, la hizo saltar un par de veces, casi malabareando con ella y en un intento por atraparla, Frogg y Amenza se inclinaron hacia delante, tanto, que sus labios apenas se tocaron, se miraron por un segundo y se separaron inmediatamente

-¡aah, lo siento, Doctor, Frogg!

-está bien, no, no es nada…

-aw… la paleta, cayó a suelo- dijo Amenaza con voz triste.

-eh, lo siento, yo...

-tranquilo, no pasó nada, mañana comparé una para ti ¿qué te parece?

-eeh, está bien.

-Y amenaza salió alegremente del laboratorio.

Frogg se quedó ahí, plantado tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

– _Muy bien, al parecer, Amenza ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasó, digo, eso no fue… un beso.-_

_-¿O sí lo fue?-_ Y el científico se quedó pensando en eso, y se quedó, confundido, mirando cómo la paleta comenzaba a derretirse en el suelo, mientras el chico pelirrojo estaba en la cocina, mirando por la ventana cómo Apocalipsis corría detrás de Voltar, tratando de quitarle la última paleta mientras distraídamente pasaba los dedos por sus labios...

Bien aquí la tienen, prometí a Prowlgirl que subiría algo, solo que la escuela y eso… no había podido, je je, ok aquí tienes este pequeño REMOGG, ojalá sea de tu agrado, pues vienen más en camino, no sólo de ellos, también mas de otros personajes de la serie.


	2. VoltarxFroggMio

Liga de Súper Malvados es propiedad de Nerd Cops y ya…

Escribo esto solo por diversión y alentada por Voltina Snape, (niña sucia, espero sea de tu agrado), y que gracias A Chica Invasora/ Prowl Girl que subió el capítulo y fue una herramienta que me ayudó a terminarlo, aah esa escena acosadora, además de que hace calor a pesar de haber llovido, me duele la panza y tengo mucha tarea pendiente, y por eso aprovecho a los musos que me ha llegado. Además de que es mi granito de arena para hacer crecer el slash/yaoi de la liga…

Esta historia, por si no se las huelen, es de temática romántica entre hombres, que aunque no es de contenido explicito (por ahora) suplico que a los que no les guste ya se pueden dar la media vuelta y lean otra de mis historias aptas para todo público. ^^

En caso contrario, gracias por seguir leyendo, ok mucho bla bla… ¡Vamos a la acción!

**Mío.**

Voltar adoraba las paletas de crema doble con moose.

Ya una vez quiso hacerse de todas las paletas, para él solo.

Amenaza regresaba, y traía buenas noticias, por fin había logrado obtener las ansiadas paletas, una para cada quien. Pero en casa sólo estaban Amenaza, Apocalipsis y Voltar, el científico había salido a quien sabe dónde y regresaría más tarde, por lo que Amenaza guardó su paleta en el congelador.

-ya se la comerá más tarde, y, Voltar, por favor, no trates de comerte su paleta- dijo muy serio el pelirrojo, y salió al jardín con el can.

Voltar se quedó dentro, esperando a que se hubieran alejado suficiente de la cocina.

-si no estuvo aquí es su problema, ya pasaron más de 15 minutos así que Yo, el gran Voltar, ¡exijo esa paleta de crema doble con moose! y corrió al refrigerador, ansioso por comer esa otra paleta, pero casi llega a la su objetivo cuando entró Frogg.

-¡Voltar! Volví, Amenaza dijo que tenía algo para mí en el congelador, mas vale que no…

Se detuvo en seco al ver al pequeño cerca del congelador, del cual sólo se escuchó una risita nerviosa.

-eeh Frogg, je je... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-aah tratabas de robar mi paleta- dijo molesto

- no, no, es sólo que…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrió el refrigerador, y sacó del congelador la paleta, e inmediatamente se dio a la fuga.

-espera, eso es mío.

Si había algo que adoraba Frogg, eran esas paletas, casi tanto como las alitas picantes. Frogg corrió de tras de Voltar, acorralándolo en la sala, Voltar trató de ocultarse tras el sillón, pero Frogg extendió el cable de sus garras, y Voltar, viéndose acorralado, no tenía a donde ir, y Frogg lo tenía sujeto de los pies.

Rápidamente, Frogg tomó la paleta, y le dio una buena mordida, comiéndose la mitad, Voltar siguió forcejeando para tratar de quitarle lo que aun quedaba, pero al sujetarla, se le resbaló. Frogg, en un intento de rescatarla, la atrapó en el aire, pero sus garras la despedazaron, salpicándole en el rostro, y en la camisa.

-¡Noooo!- exclamó Voltar- ¡Frogg; mira lo que haz hecho!

-qué, fue tu culpa, si no hubieras querido robar mi paleta en primer lugar...

-No era tuya, ¡era la mía!

-¡No es cierto!

-aah, no mira, que desperdicio, dijo el pequeño Voltar, sus ojos se veían tristes, pero se abrieron de pronto, con horror, mientras Frogg trataba de quitarse los restos de la paleta.

-iiiii ¡Frogg que haces!

-¿Que?

-Voltar se abalanzó sobre Frogg, haciéndole caer sobre el sillón.

¡No, no lo tires!- gritó desesperado mientras le quitaba un trocito de la camisa, y se lo comió.

-Yiuh…

-Amenaza siempre dice que no desperdiciemos la comida…

-Pero es que ahora está sobre mí, y será mejor que me quite esto antes de que…

-Frogg! ¡Deja de moverte! –exigió Voltar- ¡vas a tirar lo que queda!

-Pero Voltar, se está derritiendo y voy a quedar pegaj… -Frogg no terminó la frase; se quedó estático, pues el pequeño se había abalanzado sobre él y comenzó a lamer sus mejillas, bajando poco a poco por la línea de la mandíbula, siguiendo una traviesa gota que resbalaba por su cuello, haciendo que Frogg se ruborizara, éste dio un respingo, al sentir la lengua de su líder paseando descaradamente por aquella zona, tratando de quitar el chocolate de la piel del científico, lo que lo dejó paralizado de la sorpresa,

-aah Voltar… qué… que demonios estás haciendo?...- respirando con dificultad, Frogg formuló la pregunta, con un tono casi histérico y agudo, esa pregunta se quedaría sin respuesta, pues Voltar sentado sobre Frogg , sólo levantó la vista y con ambas manos tomó el rostro del otro, y lo miró con curiosidad, dibujando lo que parecía una sonrisita pícara; cosa que sólo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso y rojo al pobre científico, pues el hombrecito se acercó lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos y al contrario de Voltar, el peliazul, abrió desmesuradamente los sus ojos, mientras sentía otros labios contra los suyos, Frogg sintió un tirón de la pequeña mano enguantada; que le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Voltar pudiera profundizar esa "limpieza".

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales Voltar se dio unos segundos para tomar aire, e inmediatamente reclamaba los labios de su compañero, cuando Frogg lo detuvo, antes de que la emoción los llevara más lejos.

-Aah- Voltar- dio al fin el científico, respirando agitadamente.

-¿si?..¿Qué ocurre, Doktor Frogg?- dijo sonriente Voltar.

-aah... por... ¿Porqué no simplemente compras otra paleta?

- je… no… tenía que darte un par de lecciones…dijo muy tranquilo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Lecciones!- Frogg se puso de pie en un brinco, tirando a Voltar sobre el sillón- ¿sobre qué?- dijo con su clásico toque de histeria…

Voltar se incorporó y jaló al científico de la camisa, atrayéndolo nuevamente y haciéndolo sonrojar tanto que un jitomate se vería pálido a su lado.

-lección de que soy TU líder, de que todo en esta guarida me pertenece y puedo tomar lo que quiera, cuando quiera, incluyendo la comida, la TV, el sillón… incluso tú, Frogg.

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Además ¿no querías limpiarte eso? ¿acaso no fue más divertido?

-¿Divertido?- Y un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Frogg.

Ambos se quedaron así, quietos por un minuto, hasta que Amenaza entró a la sala junto con Apocalipsis, quien se acercó lentamente a Frogg y comenzó a olfatearlo, Voltar rió malvadamente, saliendo de ahí.

-Bien si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación, tomando una siesta.

Y se fue.

Apocalipsis, después de olfatear a Frogg, hizo una mueca de disgusto, y se desvaneció en una llamarada azul.

-Doktor Frogg- Amenaza chasqueó los dedos frente al científico trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Pasa algo? Te vez… raro.

-N n no… no, no, estoy muy bien- dijo en un tono nada convincente.

-Mmm..., te vez acalorado, estás muy rojo. ¿quieres una paleta?

-aah… -Y los cristales de sus Google se empañaron- no, no, gracias.

Y salió corriendo de ahí.

Fin

Aah OK, aquí esta el Froltar

"_diálogo interno" (¿si queda Froltar? Porque si aquí Frogg fue el uke...ok luego pienso en eso)"termina diálogo interno"_

que le prometí a Voltina, (aquí tienes chica espero te agrade) como ven no soy muy buena jeje, solo un poquitín de locura y ya. Estuvo divertido, me trabé en el principio pero ahora... salio la inspiración y había que aprovecharla.

Voltar es un posesivo… y creo que Frogg queda como suke ¬u¬ yay.

¿Comentario? ¿Tomatazo? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿me dan un bonice 'pal calor?¿Me avientan un hermano pero que esté sexy? *¬*


	3. Froltarmiedo a la oscuridad

Liga de Súper Malvados no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nerd Corps y yo solo uso a los personajes para que hagan mi santa voluntad y me entretengan. Y lo logran.

Advertencias: Temática slash/yaoi/Hombre-hombre si no les gusta media vuelta y lean otro de mis FF apto para todas las edades.

Muy cursi, Fic y solo un pequeño toque de erotismo, disfruten.

Especial para Voltina Snape ^^

**Miedo a la oscuridad.**

Afuera, sólo se escuchaba el feroz ruido de una tormenta, y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana con fuerza.

Y de repente, las luces de l alumbrado público se apagaron, dejando una oscuridad total.

Entre sueños, escuchó el débil rechinar de una puerta, y de repente, sintió cómo el colchón se hundía en la parte donde descansaban sus pies… y el susurro de su nombre.

-Frogg… chstt... Frogg

-¿mmm...?

-¿estás dormido? Voltar movió a Frogg

-… estaba. ¿Qué pasa? Voltar estaba de pie, solo una camiseta y calzoncillos, los pies descalzos, evidentemente había corrido despavorido que olvidó ponerse pantuflas…

-es que… hay un apagón

-¿Y? quiero dormir…

-bueno... es que yo… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-¿que? es que… yo...

-Tienes miedo.

-Voltar no dijo nada, solo se agachó y desvió la mirada

-Pfff...… está bien, puedes quedarte aquí con...-Voltar saltó y se acomodó.

Un rayo cayó iluminando la habitación unos instantes después, y un feroz trueno que hizo cimbrar los alrededores…

-waaaaaaaaa – Voltar brincó y se aferró al científico.

-¿Te dan miedo los truenos?- dijo Frogg con una sonrisita pícara.

Volta, detectó el tono burlesco del científico, y haciendo acopio de el poco valor que aun le quedaba, se soltó del abrazo y se puso de pie en la cama

-¿De que hablas, Frogg? Yo, el gran Voltar, no le temo a nada… Bwa ha ha ha ha haaa!

Un nuevo rayo, seguido por el trueno iluminó la habitación, reflejando macabras sombras de los objetos que había ahí por un par de segundos, suficientes para cortar la malvada carcajada de Voltar y hacer que volviera a esconderse bajo la sábana.

Frogg suspiró hastiado, si eso seguía así, no podría dormir en toda la noche, el grandioso, malvado y orgulloso Voltar no admitiría que estaba aterrorizado.

-Muy bien, basta, arrancó la sábana y levantó a Voltar. -Mira; no son más que algunas de mis cosas, no es algo a lo que debas temer…

-Pero…

-Nada, quier dormir, y si vas a quedarte aquí, será mejor que estés tranquilo. ¡Ya duérmete!

Voltar se acomodó al lado de Frogg, mientras este, ya instalado comenzaba a dormitar, cuando sintió una pequeña mano que tomaba su garra

-ahora qué…

Voltar había tomado el brazo del científico y lo pasaba por encima de su cuerpo, como si lo abrazara…

- Eeh Voltar... es necesario que estés tan… ¿cerca?

-¿mmm...? Tengo frío. - y se acurrucó cerca de él, aunque aún temblaba, y comenzó a acariciar sus garras.

-ah, ya qué… dijo algo nervioso, definitivamente esa actitud de Voltar de ponía de nervios, haciéndole pasar varias ideas por la mente tano que él mismo sentía que se había ruborizado, agradecido de que estuviera oscuro, miró a Voltar, específicamente a sus ojos, esos orbes dorados que ahora resplandecían de una forma especial, pues por la oscuridad sus pupilas se dilataban, haciéndoles aumentar de tamaño y brillar más, hipnotizándolo, el verlo de esa forma, vulnerable necesitado lo armó de valor. Lo atrajo más hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Frogg… ¿estás nervioso? -Voltar podía escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de su compañero y el aumentó de su respiración.

-S sí… un poco, Voltar... disculpame; por lo que poy a hacer ahora…

Acarició por un momento sus antenas, pasando suavemente su garra por ellas, luego, lentamente, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó a su rostro...

En un susurro apenas audible, Voltar preguntó-¿qué haces Frogg…?

El científico levantó un poco la parte blanca del casco de Voltar, y lentamente se acercó, buscando sus labios, el pequeño líder sentía la frescura del aliento de Frogg sobre sus labios mientras se acercaba más a él.

-¿Frogg…?

Ahora Frogg ahora lo besaba tiernamente, Voltar se sorprendió abriendo más sus ojos y haciendo brillar sus pupilas doradas, pero a medida de que trató de rechazar el beso, el certifico profundizaba mas el beso, mientras lo sujetaba co mas fuerza con una brazo y con el otro acariciaba su casco.

Finalmente, Frogg libero a Voltar, quien inhalaba aire desesperadamente y sorprendido de que su compañero se hubiera atrevido a besarlo.

Frogg ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Dijo en un tonito histérico pero bajo.

-trato de tranquilizarte, así que será mejor que lo disfrutes.

-¿QUÉ?

Frogg Volvió a besarlo, acaricio su espalda y sintió como Voltar comenzaba a relajarse y correspondía a las caricias, pasando sus manos suavemente por el cabello azulado, mientras tanto, la tormenta sigue azotando fuera, mitigando el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, y las caricias se vuelven mas intensas e invasivas, cuando Voltar sintió el frío metal de las garras sobre la piel de su pecho, haciéndole sobresaltarse y recuperar la poca cordura que aun le quedaba… cuando regresó la energía eléctrica en hizo sonar el reloj de mesa de Frogg.. Eran las 3 de la mañana.

El pitido del aparato hizo Volver a la realidad a Voltar, quien se separó lentamente de Frogg.

-aah... deberíamos... aah dejarlo para otro día…

-Voltar- aah – pero… porqué…-dijo el otro, evidentemente decepcionado.

-no sé… es solo que… aún no... Y se dio la vuelta.

-está bien, dijo el científico y lo abrazó- dime... ¿aún tienes miedo?

-no… ahora no.

Y mientras ambos trataban de conciliar el sueño, la tormenta siguió, y la energía eléctrica volvió a interrumpirse, dejando todo en tinieblas… aunque ahora ya no sonaba tan atemorizante.

FIN

Ok, otro Froltar, sin relación con el anterior, dedicado especialmente a Voltina Snape, no llores niña, espero que no pases mucho tiempo desLOSEada y puedas volver a ver los capítulos ^^. Te dije que lo subiría hoooooooy.

Y el siguiente, y para que Prowlgirl se emocione… El de Rock y Frogg… espéralo… XD

Ok, comentario, bonice, tomatazo, errores, esta muy cursi, un hermano sexy, o si me consiguen a Nicolas Cage o Hugh Jackman no me molesto.

Bwa ha ha ha ha. Que siga el Yaoi de la liga.


	4. RockxFroggExcusa

Atención…

Advertencia: Esta es una historia cortita, parte de una serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial, si no les gusta déjenme un comentario con fundamentos entendibles y lógicos, o les pongo a recoger las gracias de Apocalipsis y sin bolsita. La advertencia contenido slash/yaoi, Y si no les gustan este tipo de temáticas, píquenle a volver y lean otra de mis historias aptas para toda la familia, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. X3

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Y después de chorrocientosmil años de no actualizar… les traigo esto que le prometí a Prowlgirl

Chica, espero sea de tu agrado.

**RockxFrogg**

**Excusa**

Riiiiiiiing

-Mmm…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing

Una garra salió de entre las sabanas, tanteando en el buró junto a la cama buscando el teléfono celular que no dejaba de sonar, lo encontró y se perdió de nuevo entre el lío de sabanas.

-¿Hola?

-¡FROGG! ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?

Frogg se sentó de golpe en la cama, más blanco que de costumbre, se había quedado dormido, no había ido esa noche a la guarida y Voltar lo estaba buscando…

-FROGG!

El científico miró el reloj sobre el buró y -Ya son las 10 de la mañana... maldito despertador ¡no sonó! ¡No puede ser me quede dormido otra vez!- dijo con un tono de histeria, levantándose y jalando la sábana para cubrirse, inició la desesperada búsqueda de su ropa interior…

-FROGG! ME ESCUCHAS HOLA… HOLAAA!

El nuevo grito hizo que apretara el celular, se le resbalara y saltara, Frogg trataba de cubrirse y al mismo tiempo cubrir la bocina del aparato, solo que sus garras no se lo permitían y en vez de eso activó el altavoz

Otra despeinada figura salía de entre las sábanas con cara soñolienta, sentándose tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está gritando?

-Es Voltar, se dio cuenta de que no estoy en la guarida y me está buscando-dijo histérico el científico-… Rock... lo siento pero debo irme…

-aaaummm... ¿Es tu jefe... el… el enano rojo?- se sentó lentamente en la cama y miraba el inútil intento de Frogg por desactivar el altavoz, riéndose.

-¿Quién está ahí Frogg? ¡Escucho voces!¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-jejeje- se rió Rock y dijo- ¿Quieres que le diga lo que hicimos?

-¿qué...? –dijo escandalizado y sonrojándose al instante-. eeh... no... No es nadie, Voltar –susurrando- Rock...¡deja de reír!

-ok. Ok, dijo el otro, se acercó y lo sentó en la cama, le quitó el celular de las garras, cerrándolo de golpe y arrojándolo por la ventana ante la aterrada vista de Frogg.

-WHAAAAAAA! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE VOLTAR ME VA A…

Y Rock ya no supo lo que Voltar haría a Frogg, aunque seguramente no sería callarlo con un apasionado beso, que hizo que se olvidara de su egocéntrico jefe y que en ese momento estaría más rojo que su traje del coraje por haberle colgado.

-Aaah… no deberíamos... ya es muy tarde…

-solo un rato más…dijo acurrucando al peli azul entre sus brazos- por favor.

-pero, Voltar…

-solo dile lo de siempre… que saliste temprano para comprar sus waffles,- le dio un beso en la frente-y que te olvidaste del jarabe y volviste por el… - y lo acostó otra vez.

-¿crees que se crea el cuento?

-si lo hizo ya al menos una docena de veces… ¿qué importa una más?

Ahí tienen, corta pero impactante... según yo ¬¬

Los espero en la siguiente aventura de Frogg y Rock jajaja

Opiniones porfas.

Ciao.


	5. RemoggPuerta

Atención…

Advertencia: Esta es una historia cortita, parte de una serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial, si no les gusta déjenme un comentario con fundamentos entendibles y lógicos, o les pongo a recoger las gracias de Apocalipsis y sin bolsita. La advertencia contenido slash/yaoi, Y si no les gustan este tipo de temáticas, píquenle a volver y lean otra de mis historias aptas para toda la familia, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. X3

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

**Remogg Una vez más**

-Vamos una vez más, por favor…

-No.

-Vamos- dijo en un tono más suplicante-

-¿Es que acaso no has tenido suficiente?

-Si lo tuviera no te pediría que lo hiciéramos otra vez.

-¿Que no te has cansado?

-No.

-Pues yo sí estoy cansado, ¿por qué no le dices a Voltar que ahora lo haga él?

-Voltar salió hace un rato, además, no creo que resista, sería demasiado para él.

-¡Pero si yo puedo él también! ¡No es justo que sea sólo yo!

-No creo que acepte, además; me gusta más hacerlo contigo.

-Pero estoy cansado…

- Lo sé, pero; vamos, solo una vez más… ¿siiii?

-No

-¿Si?

-No

-¿Si?

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Estoy cansado y ya me duele todo!

-Vamos; solo una vez más y ya, lo prometo

-mmm

-Te dejaré dormir todo el día si quieres pero; hagámoslo una vez más… ¿Si?

-¡Aaah! No sé cómo le haces para convencerme, ¡está bien!, lo haremos una vez más, ¡solo una vez más! Y después de eso me voy, sólo trata de no lastimarme como hace rato…

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado…

-Del otro lado de la puerta, Voltar se había quedado con la mano extendida, había estado a punto de entrar, sólo que al escuchar a sus secuaces discutiendo, había decidido aguardar un poco… sólo para escuchar si tramaban algo contra él, aunque no esperaba haber escuchado semejante conversación. De poder elegir, habría preferido que confabularan algo en su contra.

-Muy bien Frogg, ¿estás listo?

- Está bien, estoy… ¡Estoy listo!- dijo Frogg no muy seguro –Ah; si por lo menos esta cosa no rechinara tanto…

-!

Aquello fue más de lo que podría soportar, Voltar se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr por el pasillo, derribando sin querer una mesita, definitivamente no quería escuchar más de eso…

-¿Escuchaste eso?

Se abrió la puerta y Amenaza se asomó para ver que había sido ese ruido, detrás de él, Frogg salió con una especie de armadura metálica, semejante a las que usaban los entrenadores de perros de guardia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-mmm, creí escuchar algo, supongo que lo imaginé- dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza

-Bien, será mejor que busque el aceite- dijo Frogg quitándose de encima un casco- el rechinido del brazo me volverá loco, ¡te dije que era mejor entrenarte en la cochera!

OK, otra corta, espero que se diviertan leyendo como me divertí escribiendo, en serio, me causó tanta gracia escribirlo, sobre todo porque mi padre, que estaba sentado en el sillón cómodamente instalado, se me quedaba viendo raro por mis risitas. XD

Hasta la próxima OwO (no olviden dejar comentario o se los come Apocalipis)


	6. REMOGGFrío

Este es una historia cortita, parte de esta serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la advertencia contenido slash/yaoi, por lo que si no te agradan este tipo de historias, media vuelta y marchen, a leer otra de mis historias, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. X3

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Esto lo escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**REMOGG**

**Frío.**

Pocas veces había tocado a otras personas

Desde pequeño, lo demás niño se alejaban de él, no ayudaba para nada su aspecto, muy delgado, enfermizo y ese cabello rebelde, sin olvidar su mala visión.

Y por si fuera poco, esas garras.

-No te preocupes, hijo, ya te acostumbrarás- le dijo su padre, y volvió a sus ecuaciones.

Tal vez, al principio no se notaba mucho, pero, al querer saludar a alguien, o tan sólo intentar dar un apretón de manos, los demás se alejaban rápido, como si temieran ser atacados por esas monstruosidades de metal.

Hubo una vez, una pequeña, que se atrevió a darle la mano.

_-Están frías…_

Uno instantes después, la madre gritó horrorizada de ver a su pequeña con ese monstruo, al jalar a la niña, accidentalmente se rasguñó con el borde de una de las garras, haciéndose una pequeña herida en la palma de su manita. Jamás la volvió a ver.

Habían pasado años desde aquel incidente, y sólo le quedaba mirar jugar a los demás niños, celebrando los cumpleaños a los que no era invitado, quedándose en casa, solo con al compañía de sus inventos infantiles, que a veces, incluso ellos, se iban en su contra.

El contacto físico es indispensable, no hay nada como una palmada en la espalda, la calidez y confort de un abrazo… si desde niño haz carecido de ello.

-Uuf.. hace frío, ¿No Frogg? Amenaza había salido al balcón, donde Voltar acostumbraba vigilar a los vecinos con ese ridículo telescopio y donde Frogg llevaba un par de horas, mirando hacia la nada.

-Sí algo.

-¿Porqué no vienes adentro? Hice chocolate y está caliente, vamos, antes de que Voltar y Apocalipsis acaben con todo, el pelirrojo tiritaba de frío, y al hablar salía vaho, era como si su alma escapara hacia el frío y neblinoso cielo.

-Está bien, ya voy.-dijo como autómata.

Pasaron unos instantes, pero el científico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Amenaza carraspeó un poco.

-Ejem.. eh Frogg?

-Oh, lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

-Estás bien?- te veo algo triste- le dijo con un tono de preocupación, te noto… melancólico.

-Aaaah, no es nada- y esbozó una sonrisa forzada -no es nada… - y bajó la vista hasta sus garras, examinándolas.

Debes estarte congelando, vamos tus garras deben estar heladas.

-Frogg, aún con el recuerdo de la pequeña fresco en la mente, instintivamente alejó sus garras, pero Amenaza las atrapó.

-Están frías…

Inmediatamente, Amenaza se despojó de sus guantes, muy rara vez se los quitaba, y ver que comenzó a frotar con sus manos esas extremidades heladas, le hicieron sonrojar.

-Oye, no espera, podría... lastimarte, no.. no es necesario que hagas eso…

-No me harás daño, nunca lo haz hecho.- Le sonrió el pelirrojo- aauuuu están frías de verdad… ¿No te duele?

-Bueno… no mucho yo…

-No terminó la frase, pues inmediatamente lo atrapó en un abrazo, uno de los más cálidos que había recibido en su vida, y sintió la tersura de esas manos desnudas sobre su mejilla, que limpiaban una lágrima inoportuna.

-Estás helado, Frogg, tu cara también…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Ok, si esta medio triste, pero aah como sea ya la escribí y ya son más de la una, el muso inspirador debería llegar más temprano ¬¬


	7. RockxFrogg Ansia

OK, este es un pequeño regalo por el cumpleaños de Prowgirl, feliz cumpleaños chica, ojala lo hayas pasado bonito :), bien, no soy buena para los fics pero espero que te agrade.

Liga de Súper Malvados es propiedad de Nerd Corps, el fic solo lo hice como diversión.

Esta es una historia con contenido yaoi/slash o sea relación hombre/ hombre, si no te agradan este tipo de historias te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo, además no es para ustedes ¬¬… ¿Ok?

Rock Gothlington X Doktor Frogg

Ansias.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Dónde habías estado? Este esperándote después del concierto, creí que iríamos a cenar, dijo con un puchero.

-Sabes que tengo que terminar este proyecto, si me retraso de nuevo, Voltar..

-Voltar, Voltar, siempre él, ¿Porqué siempre nos arruina los planes? He tenido que esperar caso un mes para poder conseguir una reservación en Villanes y… ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Rock… -Frogg ni siquiera levantó la mirada, seguía concentrado en sus cálculos- me falta muy poco si pudieras esperar…

-pero, no

-NO –dijo con firmeza Rock, se acercó a la mesa de Frogg , tomó el respaldo de la silla giratoria en a que se hallaba sentado Frogg y le obligó a girar- ¿Podrías voltear y mirarme?

-Rock, por favor… tranquilízate- dijo el científico con calma, y sonriendo, dejó su lápiz sobre la mesa –te comportas como un niño malcriado.

-No soy un malcriado, -y entrecerró los ojos –Lo que pasa en que no te has levantado de esa estúpida silla en varios días, hemos tenido que cancelar todos nuestros planes, todo por culpa del enano rojo.

Frogg se rió, le divertía sacar de quicio a Rock, podría ser una súper estrella musical, tener a cientos de fans aclamándole, lucir endemoniadamente bien en negro , lanzar fuego púrpura y aún así, estaba ahí, suplicando por un poco de atención.

-Vamos, deja de reír. –dijo molesto Rock, cruzándose de brazos.

-jajajja, disculpa, es que… en verdad, jaja, luces como un niño que se ha quedado sin postre.

-Está bien, basta….. dijo por fin el músico, dime, acaso ¿un niño haría esto?

Súbitamente, Rock tomó de los hombros, a Frogg tomándolo por sorpresa, lo levantó y lo recostó sobre la mesa de trabajo y lo besó. Esperar más sería demasiado para él, no habría hecho algún plan por temor a que tuviera que cancelarlo, sólo se dejaba llevar por el instinto, hacía tiempo que no probaba sus labios, no sentía su calor, y mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la bata que vestía, el científico rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, correspondiendo a los besos y caricias sin resistirse, los papeles sobre la mesa cayeron y Frogg se separó para tomar aire.

-Hey, no… aah.. no podemos hacerlo aquí, aah, podría venir alguien…

-No, ya esperé demasiado, aaah- comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa- no importa que sea en una mesa…

-Pero a mí si me importa.

Voltar había entrado al laboratorio, y los miraba molesto.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué del retraso con ese rayo paralizante que te pedí, Frogg- dijo lanzando una mirada de furia al músico, que de mala gana se había bajado de la mesa y se arreglaba el cabello.

Frogg dio un grito, y trató de acomodarse la ya desarreglada ropa, mientras bajaba de la mesa, y apresuradamente levantaba los papeles del suelo.

-Tus horas de trabajo son para eso, trabajo, si requieren satisfacer sus otras.. necesidades- añadió mirando de arriba abajo a Rock Gothlington, váyanse a tu habitación, Frogg.

-Sí, como ti digas- murmuró entre dientes el científico, al ver que Voltar regresaba a la cocina.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Rock

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Ya podemos subir? El pequeñín dijo que si queríamos…

-Ah -Frogg se sonrojó tanto que casi echaba humo por la orejas –No creerás que…

-¡Claro!

Minutos después…

Voltar estaba sentado en cocina, leyendo el periódico, mientras Amenaza le servía un vaso de jugo frío, unos trocitos de yeso cayeron del techo, y fue cuando el pelirrojo dijo:

-mmm, ¿Sabes? Eso suena como si alguien estuviera saltando en la cama de la habitación de Frogg.

ok es todo, espero haya sido de tu agrado, y de nuevo, feliz cumple. XD

ciaooo


	8. RockxCaosRegalo

Liga de Súper Malvados no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nerd Corps y yo solo uso a los personajes para que hagan mi santa voluntad y me entretengan. Y lo logran.

Advertencias: Temática slash/yaoi/Hombre-hombre si no les gusta media vuelta y lean otro de mis FF apto para todas las edades.

**Regalo**

El ruido de un poderoso motor acercándose a toda velocidad hizo que el chico de cabello negro levantara la vista de su libro, se dirigió a la ventana y lo vio: una columna de polvo levantada por un automóvil se acercaba a la casa.

Rock dejó su libro en la mesita de la sala, al escuchar cómo frenaba el automóvil y atropellaba el buzón, suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-uuuf… no, no otra vez…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH.!

Un hombre corpulento, con una máscara de calavera con cuernos y ropa de cuero con estoperoles bajó el auto de un salto, azotó la puerta y se acercó al jardín, abrió la puertita de madera, cerró con tanta fuerza que ésta se desprendió de sus goznes, y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, donde desde el umbral de la puerta ya lo esperaba Rock Gothlington.

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó el músico, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Caos le dirigió una mirada que habría amedrentado a cualquier otro, pero Rock sólo se encogió de hombros y entró en la casa, mientras Caos miraba su auto, el cual parecía haber sido mordisqueado por doquier.

-¡Es esa maldita bestia! - gruñó Caos –No entiendo cómo es que lo hace, en cuanto paso por esa casa, ¡sale ese perro y comienza a seguirme!

-bah, es lo que normalmente hacen los perros, correr detrás de los autos…

-¡Pero esa bestia se teletransporta!, pero esta fue la última vez… pareciera que me sigue a dondequiera que voy, es como una sombra…

-tsk, tsk, anda, ven -Rock se había vuelto a sentar y palmeó el sitio a un lado suyo, invitando a su iracundo interlocutor a sentarse.

Aún muy enojado, Caos miró al gótico, quien sonreía al ver el berrinche que estaba armando el enmascarado, y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, cruzado de brazos y aún enfurruñado.

-Vamos, un poco de pintura, cera y quedará como nuevo, -le dijo Rock mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y le pasaba un brazo por detrás del cuello –Además, ¿No querías hacerle modificaciones? Te ahorró el trabajo de desmontar algunas partes…

-No intentes tranquilizarme, no me importa que sea el perro de tu amigo, si vuelve a acercarse a mi auto…

-Tranquilo, hablaré con Amenaza, no pasará de nuevo –Y lentamente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Hey… deja eso…

-¿Qué?

-Tratas de… calmarme, no harás que me distraiga de mi auto…

-No quiero que lo olvides –Susurró cerca de su oreja- Al contario, quiero que recuerdes…

-pero... mi auto…no lograrás que… se me pase el mal humor con…

-shhh.

Caos trataba de mantenerse impasible ante su compañero, era una tara difícil porque Rock comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, recostándolo en el sillón mientras acariciaba su nuca, aún trataba de resistirse, últimamente, Rock había utilizado esa "técnica" para distraerlo de algo que le había molestado o cuando quería cumplir algún capricho. Y, desgraciadamente para Caos, el músico siempre se salía con la suya, pues sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo traidor estaba correspondiendo a las caricias y comenzó a retirar la playera de su pareja.

Finalmente, Rock se separó un momento, y se incorporó de nuevo, acomodándose la playera y dejando al otro con ganas de más.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el joven músico, sonriendo complacido al ver a su pareja- No creo que estés de humor para esto, después de todo, no lo mereces, no recordaste –añadió con un leve tono de decepción.

Caos se uso de pie de un brinco, toda la furia que había sentido hasta hacía un par de minutos se esfumó en un parpadeo, había olvidado el regalo de cumpleaños de Rock, a eso había ido a Ciudad Metro, sólo que su incidente con Apocalipsis le había hecho volver a casa hecho una furia y había dejado el paquete en la tienda.

-¿Lo olvidaste, cierto?, el día de hoy…

-No, no, cariñito, yo… eh… no lo olvidé, es sólo que…- recordó que se había encontrado en la tienda a Amenaza y Apocalipsis, y al salir, el sabueso había arremetido contra su amado auto. Rock no estará nada contento -Yo.. Eh, vuelvo enseguida…

Salió corriendo de la sala, apenas abrió la puerta, un joven de cabello pelirrojo y traje verde estaba ante su puerta, a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¿Tu?- exclamó Caos, sobresaltando al joven

-oh, lo siento, señor Caos,- se rió nervioso-. Apocalipsis no debía morder su auto, está mu nervioso desde que no lo dejo morder al Doktor Frogg, y pues… bien, usted dejó este paquete en la tienda, y yo…

El enmascarado sonrió al ver el paquete, lo arrebató de las manos de Amenaza y cerró dando un portazo, volvió a abrir, carraspeó un poco, le dio las gracias y volvió a cerrar.

-De nada… - Apocalipsis apareció a su lado en una llamarada azulada, Amenaza le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le dijo- ¿lo vez Apoqui? No está molesto contigo amiguito.

Ya en la sala, Rock estaba sentado en el sillón, sonriendo al ver volver a Caos.

-Lo siento mucho, Yo… bien aquí tienes amor; feliz cumpleaños, perdóname, no volverá a pasar.

El músico tomó el moño de la caja, lo colocó en el pecho de su pareja y sonrió con picardía.

-Te espero arriba, tienes 5 minutos.

Caos dejó caer la caja.

Wiiiiii, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos, a mi parecer hacen una linda pareja, ¿no les parece? Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, excepto si eres antiyaoísta, ni te molestes en escribir, lo borraré de inmediato.


	9. SkullosusxCGloriaTrofeo

Liga de Súper Malvados no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nerd Corps y yo solo uso a los personajes para que hagan mi santa voluntad y me entretengan. Y lo logran.

Advertencias: Temática slash/yaoi/Hombre-hombre si no les gusta media vuelta y se abstengan de comentar.

…..

**Trofeo**

Si era sólo un encaprichamiento o no, prefería dejarlo para después, ya que el pensar en ello, le quitaba tiempo y no le permitía disfrutar el momento.

Después de todo… ¿Quién podría cuestionarle? Era el súper villano más poderoso en activo, y con muchos más récords que nadie.

Y nadie más que él merecía un trofeo como ése, todo su trabajo al fin había rendido frutos, la tierra estaba a sus pies, el ejército se había rendido y todos los héroes estaban bajo control, quién diría que ese cuarteto de perdedores sería útil, gracias a ellos, ahora era suyo, todo suyo.

-¿Lord Skullosus?- Un skullmando lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento –Su general desea verlo, señor.

-Hazlo pasar.

El skullmando se retiró, e inmediatamente las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Voltar entró luciendo un pequeño saco negro de tipo militar sobre su traje rojo e hizo una seña en señal de saludo a Skullosus.

-¿Si?

-Skullosus, es mi placer informarte que los últimos héroes fueron capturados y encarcelados, y todo está listo para el ataque final de mañana.

-Lord…

-¿Qué?

-Aah- suspiró Skullosus- cuando te dirijas a mí, debes hacerlo como Lord Skullosus…

-Aah, sí, como sea, - Voltar movió la mano para restarle importancia -bien hay otra cosa que quero preguntarte Skullosus…

-Lord.

-¿Sí?

-Ash, olvídalo Voltar, continúa.

-Oh, sí, bien, sólo quería preguntarte si sigue en pie el que me pueda quedar con la Fuerza de Lucha V, ya sabes, ya que todos están eligiendo a sus esclavos…

-Desde luego, pero… ¿Los quieres a todos?

-¡Claro!, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la guarida, además de que les prometía a mis hombres su esclavo personal, así que…

-Sí muy bien, dile a Puma que te los entregue.

-wiiii- Voltar dio un saltito de emoción, -Amenaza estará feliz con su nuevo esclavo, no para de darme la lata desde que…

-Voltar…

-¿Si?

-¿Algo más?

-Nada por el momento, dijo contento, bien, - se dio media vuelta y añadió –Te veo en la conquista de mañana.

-uuuf- Skullosus sonrió al verlo salir, Voltar podía ser una pequeña molestia, pero gracia a él…

-¿Computadora?

-¿Si? Lord Skullosus.

-Iré a mis aposentos, que nadie me moleste.

-Como usted ordene, Lord Skullosus.

Salió de la sala de controles, al final de un largo pasillo, una puerta con su emblema se abrió al él poner la palma de su exo-traje, entró a la habitación y la luz proveniente del exterior iluminó parte de la habitación por un momento, algo se movía.

Las luces se encendieron automáticamente al cerrarse la puerta, y sobre su cama, un hombre luchaba por liberar de las esposas en pies y manos que lo mantenían cautivo.

-Es inútil, no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad? Tus poderes han sido neutralizados gracias a esas esposas que hizo el científico de La Liga… - se acercó al hombre y le quitó la máscara blanca que le cubría , dejando ver el rostro de un atractivo hombre rubio, que lo miraba con furia.

-No… se saldrán con la suya, Skullosus… tú y todos esos villanos…

-Oh, sonrió el aludido, pero si ya nos salimos con la nuestra –le dijo –Mañana por la tarde la tierra será toda mía… o al menos, el 70%, ya sabes, hay que agradecer a los colaboradores.

-Tú… maldito villano…- dijo entre dientes el hombre de traje blanco, y trató de incorporarse.

-Tú, mi más preciado trofeo…- añadió Skullosus –Me dolió que nunca llamaste.

-Sabes que no lo iba a hacer, mi hijo…

-No te preocupes por él, me encargué de que sus nuevos tutores hagan de él un gran villano, y en cuanto a ti… -lo tumbó sobre la cama con una malévola sonrisa, colocándose sobre sus caderas- mi pequeño trofeo… ya es hora de divertirnos, capitán Gloria…

…

Bwahahahaa

Hasta aquí queda esta historia, pongan a trabajar la neurona XD.

Jitomatazos, comentarios, son bienvenidos, si son comentarios de haters o de antiyaoistas, ni se molesten en escribir, porque los borro y al incinerador muajaja.


	10. SxCGDesición

Liga de Súper Malvados no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nerd Corps y yo solo uso a los personajes para que hagan mi santa voluntad y me entretengan. Y lo logran.  
Advertencias: Temática slash/yaoi/Hombre-hombre si no les gustan las historias de este tipo, por favor, media vuelta y les pido se abstengan de comentar.

:-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:  
**Desición**  
Un débil rayo de luz de luna iluminó el piso de la recámara, varias prendas, esparcidas por el suelo, junto con algunos objetos, como mero indicio de lo que debió ser una pequeña lucha.  
Un par de cuerpos, sobre la cama, rendidos después de una noche de pasión, descansan apaciblemente… o a menos uno de ellos lo hace, pues se mueve, tratando en vano de dormir. Pero; ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo descansar de después de haberse dejado llevar por el instinto? ¿En verdad era lo que quería o?…  
-Flashback-  
Hace 6 horas…  
¡Se acabó! ¿Entiendes? ¡Se acabó! Es la última vez que me la haces...  
-Skullosus, espera, déjame explicar, yo sólo…  
-¡NO!, ¡MALDITA SEA, YA BASTA!- Estoy harto de escuchar disculpas… tus malditas excusas… dijo el villano, con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. –Ahora lárgate de una vez… -finalizó con amargura.  
No era la primera vez que peleaban, eso ocurría con mayor frecuencia, y las peleas aumentaban en gravedad, pero ya estaba harto, topo por los malditos celos, él el correcto y justo Capitán Gloria, acusado injustamente por su pareja, de serle infiel, a pesar de haber dejado la tierra hacía casi tres años y mudarse con él, al frío espacio en su nave, dejar su sitio en la fortaleza de lo héroes y pasar el tiempo sin poder ser el súper héroe que era. Renunciar al anonimato y despojase de su máscara, sólo para él. ¿Cómo podría ser infiel alguien en el espacio?  
Pero esta vez le daría una lección.  
Frente a un espejo, Un apuesto hombre rubio se colocaba una máscara blanca con un par de alas doradas en las sienes -Bien, si es lo que deseas… no me volverás a ver.  
-Fin del flashback-  
Y furioso, sin haber podido liberar la furia dentro de él, y con la noche como protectora de curiosos, se dirigió a un sitio apartado de Ciudad Metro, y comenzó a arrancar árboles, romper rocas, destrozar cuanto se le ponía enfrente, hasta que…  
-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?  
-aah, aah… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Es mi horario de ronda, además de que, ya sabes, me gusta observar el cielo… -carraspeó- y estaba en el observatorio…  
-Oh, no sabía que te atraía la astronomía – Y arrojó el último tronco. ¿Desde cuando observas el cielo?  
- Hace casi tres años, eh… ¿Te apetece un trago?, tengo un delicioso vino que le confisqué a Rayo Liz ¿Vienes?  
-¿Vino? –Dijo atónito- ¿le confiscaste vino a Liz?  
-jajaja, Vamos, que ya no es una niña, además, te sorprenderías de ver cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que te marchaste, ¿Vienes?  
-claro- dio y arrojó la última roca.  
En un departamento, con varias botellas sobre una mesita, en una sala, Sol de Noche ponía al tanto al Capitán Gloria sobre los últimos actos heroicos y las fechorías de los villanos en su ausencia.  
-Y entonces, ja ja ja después de haberlo capturado, Juan Justicia llega y "sin querer" activa de nuevo el robot, menos mal que La fuerza de Lucha V estaba ahí cerca… no habría podido con todo ese desastre.  
-¿sigue siendo un desastre? Qué sorpresa.  
-aah, si, a pesar del entrenamiento, sigue cometiendo una idiotez tras otra –suspiro- es un caso perdido, Magenta no está muy contento pues todo el local quedó lleno de salsa, pero no quisieron arriesgarse a que Juan "limpiara" todo eso. Aprovecharon ese desastre para remodelar, y vaya que trabajan rápido.  
Jaja, me lo imagino. –Dio otro sorbo a su bebida- debió de haberse enfadado en serio, por suerte son un equipo muy unido.  
Y... ejem, - el héroe oscuro dudó antes de seguir-hablando de uniones… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que te quedarías… allá.  
El capitán sonrió amargamente, miró lo que le quedaba en el vaso y lo bebió de un trago, tomó otra de las botellas y bebió directo de ella.  
-hey, hey, hey! –El otro le quitó la botella –No tan rápido, la noche aún es joven, y… no importa si no quieres decirme, disculpa.  
-No te disculpes… ya no importa.  
-no, no, fue una indiscreción de mi parte…  
-Quiero volver al cuartel, si… si me aceptan.  
-¿Queeeee?- Sol de Noche se puso de pie de un brinco y lo tomó de los hombros- ¿Es en serio?  
-Sí… es en serio – dijo el Capitán asombrado por la reacción del otro héroe -¿O… acaso no desean que regrese?  
-¿Desearlo? ¿Lo dices en serio?, Por favor, tu silla de la silla de juntas está intacta, nadie ha querido tomar ese sitio, debiste haber visto sus caras cuando nos dejaste, esto ya no era lo mismo sin ti, los demás miembros te echaron de menos, todos… todos te echamos de menos.  
Después de ese pequeño discurso, Sol de Noche aún tomaba de los hombros al Capitán Gloria, y conforme hablaba se había acercado cada vez más y más, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que sintió la respiración del otro sobre su rostro.  
-Lo siento, disculpa mi atre…  
Sol de Noche no pudo terminar la frase, pues el otro le silenció con un beso, lentamente le quitó la máscara, acarició su cabello negro, y se despojó de la suya, dejando ver su melena rubia.  
Ahora, la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, El Capitán Gloria se había incorporado y ahora miraba a su acompañante quien dormía plácidamente, y no pudo resistir la tentación y le acarició el cabello. Ese rato, analizando la nueva situación y verlo ahí durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, disipó todas sus dudas, no se permitiría volver a perderlo, y esta vez lucharía por él; y odiándose un poco por lo que iba a hacer, le sacudió un poco el hombro para despertarlo.  
-aah, cinco minutos mas- se quejó el moreno, y se envolvió nuevamente en las sábanas.  
-Lo siento -se rió el rubio, y lo abrazó-, pero no puedo esperar más para ver a los demás.  
Sol de noche se incorporó y miró en la mesita de noche  
-¿Buscabas esto? Le aventó la máscara, que Sol de noche atrapó en el aire.  
-¡Anda, levántate, compañero! –Dijo con su habitual tono de súper héroe- Tomemos una ducha, y reunamos a los demás en el cuartel general, presiento que tendremos que repeler algunos ataques del enemigo… él, y todos los demás villanos han de saber, ¡El capitán Gloria; regresa!

Wow, como ven, que opinan sobre este, según yo quería escribir algo súper corto, pero me emocioné, y no podía detenerme, y cosa rara, mientras escribía este pequeño fic, se me ocurrió otro (ese sí quedó corto) y para no perder la idea me puse a escribirlo y es por ello que en esta actualización pueden disfrutar de dos fics, siiiiii ¡oferta 2x1!  
Ok, los dejo, espero se entretengan leyendo y si no les molesta dejen opinión, gente anti-yaoi, están vetados , ¿OK?  
Nos vemos en la próxima.


	11. RxFxVLimpieza

Liga de Súper Malvados no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nerd Corps y yo solo uso a los personajes para que hagan mi santa voluntad y me entretengan. Y lo logran.  
Advertencias: Temática slash/yaoi/Hombre-hombre si no les gustan las historias de este tipo, por favor, media vuelta y les pido se abstengan de comentar.

**Limpieza**

Aah, sólo queda una caja más Apoqui … dijo Amenaza muy feliz , al sabueso, que movía la cola ansioso, pues ya era la hora de comer.  
El pelirrojo hacía un poco de limpieza en la guarida, especialmente en la habitación de Voltar, era increíble cómo se había llenado de cachivaches y era hora de hacer espacio para su nuevo sillón de masaje.  
-Bien, será mejor que vea qué tiene dentro, podría ser algo que aún sirva…  
Se arrodilló y quitó el sello de cinta, abrió la caja de cartón, al mover un par de periódicos, via unas cuantas fotografías.  
-mmm, no sabía que Voltar era aficionado a la fotografía- dijo para sí mismo, y se sentó en el suelo.  
–¡Hey! ¡Aquí está todo el equipo, Apoqui!  
Y aquí está Voltar, con Frogg, otra de Voltar con Frogg, y otra, y otra… Frogg en el jardín, en la sala, en su laboratorio, almorzando, cepillándose los dientes…  
Siguió viendo las fotografías, y prácticamente todas eran de Frogg, haciendo tareas cotidianas, muchas mal encuadradas, evidentemente, habían sido tomadas sin que el fotografiado se percatara de ello, vaya incluso había unas cuantas donde al parecer ¡Frogg estaba durmiendo!.  
Amenaza miró el resto del contenido de la caja, dentro había más efectos personales y cosas que sin duda habían pertenecido al científico, entre las cuales se encontraban un cepillo de dientes, un mechón de cabello y hasta unos boxers, con dibujitos de cráneos sonrientes…  
Apocalipsis gimoteó para llamar la atención de su cuidador y recordarle que le debía una comida, y devolvió al joven a la tierra.  
-¡Oh¡ Lo siento Apoqui, jeje, pero no esperaba encontrar esto aquí, dijo tomando los bóxer de la caja y guardándoselos en un bolsillo, hace mucho que perdí esto en la habitación de Frogg.  
Y guardando todo en la caja, la dejó en el clóset de Voltar, y bajó con el hambriento Apocalipsis a la cocina.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y ¿qué opinan? Este es el otro fic que escribí a la par de _**"Desición"**_, sí, los escribí en un rato y los subí, los dos, primero en DA… (y ahora están aquí, en FF junto con los otros, jejeje )  
Amenaza descubre "sin querer" un de los secretitos de Voltar, y como que no le captó bien, siento que a veces el chico carbura lento. . Personalmente, a veces siento que Amenaza actúa un poco como Kazumi Tendo, ¿o solo es mi imaginación?. Dejen su comentario (antiyaoistas, vetados)


	12. SxCGescenitas

Siiiii regreso.

Y esta vez les deleito con otra mini historia

Este es una historia cortita, parte de esta serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la advertencia contenido slash/yaoi, por lo que si no te agradan este tipo de historias, media vuelta y marchen, a leer otra de mis historias, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. X3

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Esto lo escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial.

La pareja de esta noche…Skullosus y Capitán Gloria ewe

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

**SxCG**

**Escenitas**

El afamado superhéroe daba su acostumbrado paseo matutino, sobrevolando su amada ciudad metro, contento de ver a los ciudadanos realizar sus actividades cotidianas en completa calma.

-mmm… esto es maravilloso, nada podría arruinar este…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estridente grito de una mujer

Algo, o más bien, alguien había lanzado un rayo congelante sobre la ciudad, congelando a los habitantes en un instante, quedando algunos en extrañas y cómicas poses al tratar de huir.

-No teman, ciudadanos, ¡el Capitán Gloria, está aquí para protegerlos!

Varias personas miraron al cielo y lo vieron dirigirse a la fuente del rayo congelante, aplaudían encantados de saber que ya se hacía cargo.

Llegó a una enorme nave roja, se detuvo frente a ella y saco un teléfono celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número y esperaba a que respondieran

-vamos, vamos… sabes que soy yo, deja de hacerte idi…

-un enorme pantalla salía de la nave, se veía un poco de estática y de pronto apareció uno de los más grandes villanos de ciudad metro

-Ah, Skullosus, debí suponerlo, ¿qué crees que haces destruyendo Ciudad Metro?

-¿que?- la voz del otro lado de la línea no sonaba nada contenta, se diría que estaba usando un tono histérico- dime que escuche mal y solo así.. Podría entender porque preguntaste eso! ¿Te das cuenta lo que me obligas a hacer para llamar tu atención y tener unos míseros minutos de tu tiempo?

-Skullosus… amor tranquilízate, -añadió el superhéroe en voz baja-no.. No quise decir eso –se acerca más a la nave- estuve ocupado, oye.. No puedes aterrorizar a si a los ciudadanos, recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas el trato?

-Oh, solo recuerdas esa parte, ¿cierto? ¿ Qué hay de ti?, se te olvida cual fue lo que me prometiste?

Los que andaban cerca cuchicheaban sobre lo que aparentemente era escenita de una pareja.

-Ah, cierto, oye, te compensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Te gustaría cenar?¿quieres chocolates?

-mmm.. La cena suena bien.

- muy bien, cena para esta noche, ahora... puedes.. ¿Descongelar a la ciudad?

-De acuerdo... sólo porque te disculpaste… pero sigo enfadado.

Un rato después, los ciudadanos congelados regresaban a la normalidad.

-¡Pueden ir tranquilos ciudadanos!- Sol de noche dispersaba a la multitud- vuelvan a sus actividades.

Gritos de alegría y agradecimiento .

-wow.. Otra crisis superada… quien diría que se comportaría como una adolescente histérica.

-tu noviecito causa muchos problemas, ¿Por qué no dejas esto y terminas con él de una buena vez?- le dijo el superhéroe nocturno-. ¡Ya son varias veces que trabajo fuera de turno por culpa de sus peleas!-.

-Lo siento, pero no podría, hizo esto solo porque olvidé el maldito aniversario de nuestra primera cita, ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá si rompemos?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ok, hasta aquí llega, gracias a la pareja que se peleó afuera por darme la idea XD.


	13. REMOGG¿para que son los amigos?

Hola!

Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir ni actualizar, regreso nwn

Pase por un bloqueo tremendo, y falta de ánimo de pasarlos a mi editor de texto y sin computadora pues no avanzo mucho XD.

Como sea.

Este es una historia cortita, parte de esta serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la advertencia contenido slash/yaoi, por lo que si no te agradan este tipo de historias, media vuelta y marchen, a leer otra de mis historias, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. X3

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Esto lo escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial.

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

**REMOGG**

**¿Para qué son los amigos?**

-Por todos los demonios…. Eso me dolió…- el científico se levanta trabajosamente de la cama, con las manos en su cadera – creo que no podre sentarme en una semana.

-lo lamento mucho, creo que me entusiasme un poco- el chico pelirrojo reía al ver a Frogg caminar con dificultad

-Pues debiste tener más cuidado!- toma una bata y la viste-eres un poco… violento.

-Tú lo pediste así solo te estaba haciendo un favor.

El otro siente la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un tono rosado y gira para mirar a su compañero que aún seguía en la cama.

-Es verdad, disculpa Amenaza… muchas gracias – le sonríe y regresa a la cama, acurrucándose junto a él.

-jeje, oye, ¿para qué son los amigos?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

ok, hasta aquí llega, pasen buen día.. o tarde.. o noche.


End file.
